littleghouliesfandomcom-20200214-history
Ghoulies (1986)
This is the movie that started it all. It is all about a young man named Jonathan Graves who inherits a house and the secrets he discovers. The story begins in the year 1962 when a cult of devil worshippers, with the demons present, was led by the evil Malcolm Graves was about to sacrifice his newborn son Jonathan to Satan. Jonathan's mother Anastasia protested, but Malcolm strongly insisted. To protect the baby, she placed her protective amulet around him. Malcom grabbed the baby, but couldn't touch him. He demanded that the baby was taken away from him forever. One of the cultists, named Wolfgang, took Jonathan into hiding and raised the infant as his own child. Malcolm decided to kill Anastaisia instead, by magically tearing out her heart (offscreen, of course). byTwenty-five years later, Jonathan inherited the house. He is a college student and now has a girlfriend named Rebecca. She meets Wolfgang, who is currently the caretaker. While Jonathan checks out the house, he stumbles upon Malcolm's altar in the basement. He slowly becomes curious as he goes through Malcolm's belongings. Later that night, as they celebrate their new home, Jonathan and Rebecca invite their friends for a party. Jonathan came up with an idea to do a ritual. He tried to summon a ghoulie, but his friends kept interrupting him. When he finished, nothing happened (the ghoulie appeared later). Then they all went back upstairs. As Jonathan's curiosity grew, he summoned the ghoulies. He made Rebecca worried and Wolfgang afraid, knowing that he was becoming more corrupt. Later, he summoned two elves named Grizel and Greedigut. They told him that to achieve knowledge and power, he must perform a ritual during a full moon with seven others, but they were reluctant to tell him that the ritual would ressurect their master, Malcolm. Later that night, Jonathan, along with a spellbound Rebecca, invited all of their friends to a dinner, they were given sunglasses so they wouldn't noticice the ghoulies at the table. Jonathan cast a spell that made everything dark and the table disappear. Rebecca gave everyone the robes of the old cultists. Then Jonathan led the ritual, and everyone particpated. Suddenly, Malcolm rose from his grave as a zombie. Later, Jonathan and Rebecca invited their friends to stay the night. As Malcolm entered the house, he disguised himself as a temptress and killed one of the guests. Then he had the ghoulies kill of all of the others. Later, Rebecca was overwhelmed by the ghoulies and fell down a flight of stairs, killing herself. Jonathan was overcome with grief and tried to find his robe to bring her back, only to find Malcolm wearing it. It turned out that Malcolm's evil influence made Jonathan resurrect him. When Malcolm was about to kill him, he was saved by Wolfgang, who learned magic of his own. As he and Malcolm engaged in a magic battle, they were both destroyed and vanished without a trace. The victims came back to life and fled for their lives as the house crumbled. As Jonathan drove away, the ghoulies were seen in the back of the car. The End. Trivia This movie raises a lot of questions. First off, how did Malcolm die? What became of the other cultists after that? Why didn't Wolfgang have Malcolm's corpse buried in a cemetary, or even better, cremated and his ashes scattered? Why weren't his belongings destroyed and thrown away? Why didn't the rat ghoulie appear directly after Jonathan summoned it? Where did the Clown Doll Ghoulie come from and how did it even appear in the closet? How was Malcolm even able to summon the other ghoulies by just calling them? When the flying ghoulie headed towards Rebecca, where did it go?What's the real deal with Wolfgang? Was he a spy inside the cult all along? And how was he able to learn magic of his own and where did he get that robe? What became of all of the characters at the movie's end? We know what became of Jonathan because he was the only character who returned in the fourth movie. Now for the criticism. Speaking of Wolfgang, if he was a real caretaker and guardian, he would've destroyed Malcolm's corpse and belongings in the first place. Then there's Malcolm's hammy performance in the movie. He talked like a medieval wizard. In fact, the acting by everyone was so bad, there's enough ham to fill a delicatessan. But I digress. And the screaming during the ritual, that was the most pointless part of the film. As far as horror movies go, this one is as senseless as it can get. But the worst part of it was the ghoulies themselves. Not only was the movie not about them, but, as ugly as they are, their design is crappy by today's standards. Hopefully, if Hollywood makes a remake, and maybe even a reboot film series, they'll make it more modern with CGI animation and better special effects. Gallery first picture.jpg|first picture|link=first picture second picture.jpg third picture.jpg fourth picture.jpg fifth picture.jpg sixth picture.jpg seventh picture.jpg imagesgho .jpeg image84.jpeg imageclo .jpeg Category:Movies